


Inquiry

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Magic: The Gathering, mtg - Fandom
Genre: AU idea, F/M, Innistrad, Multiverse, Multiverse traveling, Original creature cards, Rating May Change, Ravnica, Summons, Zendikar, planeswalkers, tags will be added as the are needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Name's Jette, Jette Truus. People call me Jet."<br/>"What's the difference?"<br/>" 'T-e' at the end of Jet is the difference."</p><p>Even the smallest amount of forgotten information can be deadly, especially in a world riddled by horrors from the darkest of nightmares. When a quest for knowledge turns into self-discovery, Jette uncovers more about her past than when she was really looking for it. As she is tested mentally and physically at every turn, she chooses to stay strong, if not for herself, but for family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Rating subject to change.  
> Tags to be added as they are needed.

"Ray, don't do this." Desperation laced the words of the distraught pregnant woman. Her hands holding the arm of the man before her, who seemed calm, but really was more fearful than anything."You don't have to go... Please. Ray - don't leave again. Don't leave your kids." Besides, the woman is their two born children. Sixteen and fourteen years of age.

"Svalin..." Raymend pulls his wife close, conscious of their unborn child. He knits his fingers into her hair, cupping her face. "The church needs me, I'll be back in a few weeks." He kisses his wife a moment, and pulls away, as though any longer he would change his mind and stay with them. "Wayne, we're leaving." he smiles and the eldest, his son, who simply turns his head to the side.

"Yeah. Sure." He sounds bored, but the boy never really expressed his emotions very well.

"Jette," He turns now to his daughter, soon to be the middle child. "Keep the garden safe, make sure nothing gets into it." Said daughter had always been closer to her father than her mother, and she straightened up, smiling wide. "Yes, sir!" And she gives a salute before laughing along with  her old man. "Just be back before the snap peas are ripe."

"You go it." He replies, and gives a few more goodbyes, his wife failing miserably at holding back tears...it was always harder for her when she was further along in a pregnancy.

"Don't leave me..." She's muttering as father and son walk through the gate on their front yard. Raymend had just finished the fence, and the man is confident as he walks down the road. It was at least five days trip to Gavony where the Innistrad church community lived. 

Wayne was now old enough to go with his father on the trip, and he would continue to do so every six months. Eventually taking over his father's place in the church. Traveling every six months into the main provinces and making sure the populace of vampires, werewolves, demons, and other horrors were kept in check.

 

In the second half of the time the two males were gone, Jette had fallen ill, her mother getting late in her pregnancy growing weak, and needing help around the home. However, the fevered girl was hardly able to get out of bed, not to mention her hallucinations. So when her brother came barging into the house, she rolled her head towards the ceiling, muttering that it was happening again.

Yet, it was real, her brother returning home four days early. His clothing tattered and dirty, sweat prickling his skin, and a wild look in his eyes. As soon as the boy was through the door, the wooden rectangle was slammed shut behind him. Back pressed to the surface he slid to the floor, while his mother hurriedly came to his side, trying to understand what he was saying. It took her only a short time to realize he was muttering prayers and wards. Sure the wards were more of a superficial addition to the church families and didn't really do anything.

Svalin realized then...that something horrible must have happened. And she was soon kneeling on the floor, her hands grasping her son's shoulders.

"What happened." She demanded, Wayne slowly looking up towards the woman, he was shaking and breathing heavily and took nearly a full half hour of muttering and breaking down for the boy to get across that they were attacked. According to his story outside of the church had turned into a war field. There were werewolves, vampires, and all kinds of other beings attacking the meeting. Man and Angel alike in the area had shown up trying to protect the pedestrians. But Wayne could hardly bring himself to say what really had him so distraught. Though it was also a bit of a given, Raymend wasn't with his son when he returned.

Now Svalin was shaking, her honey eyes widening as she brushed back her long brunette hair. The woman tearing up as her hands found the floor. Still, her voice was oddly calm, shock still setting in.

"How. How did he..." the situation wasn't at all new to the woman either, she had lost her father to the night creatures soon after he announced her betrothal to Raymend.

By all means, it wasn't love at first site.Svalin had been the first born to her family, and her father didn't want her to take over his place in the church council. The man felt his daughter was too soft to protect herself, let alone lend a hand in the protection of an entire province. So, he pulled some strings, and as long as he could find a proper suitor to marry his daughter, the rest of the council would be in agreement. 

Raymend and Svalin had been engaged since she was merely thirteen, he sixteen. It took them nearly two years to simply get along, another year to accept the fact they were to be married and carry on Svalin's family heritage. But it was only after they both witnessed the death of the teen’s mother, that they really tried to get to know each other. And by the time Svalin's twentieth birthday came and went, she was pregnant with who would be their first born son. They had a bumpy start in their relationship but had ended up turning to each other for everything. Depending on one another for support, and everything else.

"Wayne... how did he die?" Svalin is trying her best, knowing her emotions, stress, and everything else is also with her unborn child. It’s hard to, but she holds back her own wails of distress.

"Werewolf...No. Vampire… I- I’m not sure… There was too much going on." The boy whispers slowly, and now a small drawn out sob escapes his mother. Wayne had seemed to recover enough by now to pull her into his arms and help her stand.

"Don't tell Jette." She says once she's on her feet. "She thinks he's the strongest man in the world..."

"Then what do I tell her...?"

"I don't know dear... She's very ill right now... I don't want her to know, it might make her worse." Svalin says as her son pulls a chair out for her to sit on, before retreating to fetch some water.

"Well then... we have some time to think of a story," Wayne says bitterly, his teeth sinking into his lip.

"The attack still happened, but he was not a victim... If anything we'll tell her he survived and is now staying at the church training the sons of the other Cathars who passed."

"Then all we need to do is rehearse..." Wayne’s hands are folded on the table, twiddling his fingers.

"No, I need to rehearse. You're training is going to begin very soon, and you'll be staying at the church for at least a few months...Once they confirm your body hasn’t turned up, the other Cathars will be here to retrieve you, and deliver the news of your father." With watery eyes, Svalin looks over her son. Resting a hand over his own. “You’re the only one left this side of Nephalia who is both young enough, and old enough for the job.”

"But the baby--and Jette. I need to stay here with you. I need to protect you all the more." Wayne is standing up, a bit of a wild look in his eye as though he weren’t looking at his mother.

"We'll survive." Her words do not seem to sound as though she believes them, even. "Or figure something else out." 

"What if she gets curious?" Wayne asks after a while, taking his seat at the table once more. The tankard he had filed for his mother long gone. The both of them silently grieving.

Frowning, his mother, shook her head. "I just hope...she doesn't."

"She's always seemed to find a way to get the answers she wants," Wayne says softly, but makes a tsk, in the back of his mouth. "I'll deal with it all. Mother, please get some rest, I'll bring you some dinner later. I'll go check on Jette."


	2. Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since the death of her father, and Jette has found herself between a rock and a hard place.

Annoyingly cold drops of water seemed to be falling all around Jet as she laid on what appeared to be a flat section of roof topping a highly decorated building. She gives a soft weak groan, though is not yet stirring. Deep within her mind, she keeps reliving the experience in which landed her on the roof of that expensive building.

It started when a creature of the night had taken her from the small village in which she lived. The impossibly loud wing beats belonging to some kind of creature who had captured her. The huge claws of the beast dug into her arms, and if she survived this, she’d have life long scars. After some time the creature had flown her over impossibly large swamps full of dead rotting trees. Stinging of excruciating pain in Jet’s arms grew worse as she struggled, claws sinking farther into her flesh and tearing muscles. Along with the fact her voice had long since gone hoarse, and she could no longer call out for help.

  
As her body was dropped, the girl found herself shouting in fear, to the best of her ability. Wind wiping her hair about as she fell the short distance into what appeared to be a large nest. Twigs and other sharp objects prodded her sides and legs, while she scrambled back towards the edge of the structure. Looking around quickly, she summed up that she was in one of the ruins within the plane of her homeland; Innistrad. The demon's home built into what appeared to be an old bell tower. However as the cruel wicked laughter of the adult creature flew by, it seemed to awaken the girl from her daze.

  
Standing slowly, she was able to see over the side of the nest finding the distance to the ground was far greater of a fall then she could survive.  
However, higher pitched laughter began to fill the air, it’s now that Jette realizes she'd been picked up as fodder for the juvenal night walkers*.  
There were four of them in the nest, each creeping closer slowly. All of them squabbling, laughing, and fighting one another off for the first taste of food.  
'Of all the possible creatures.' Her eyes widen as one of the winged monsters jumps forward, scratching at her legs before dashing away. It was laughing as though enjoying this game of cat and mouse.

  
The size of the young demons appear to be small at first, but when one of them rises to its full height, the creature is nearly as tall as herself. Backing up, her spine pressed against the curved wall of the nest, and quickly she tries to get atop the side of the structure.

  
Although her arms scream in protest while she hoists herself up the wall of sticks, her motivation is to get away from the razor filled mouths just below.

  
Still, she has misjudged the abilities of the young, one has easily jumped up to where she is on the rim of the nest. It is scratching at her, and pulling back out of range just as fast. As though seeing if she will fight back. Having no intentions but to get away, Jette turns away looking for a plan of escape. However, looking away from the predators is a fatal mistake. One of the demons have jumped onto her back, the small wings on the creature flapping wildly as it bites at her skin trying to get a grip strong enough to hold on. Startled, the human girl has twisted, trying to grab and pull the creature away from her, when she falls over the edge. The demon going with her, only part way as it is able to jump into a nearby tree branch. At once, it begins to call out for its mother.

  
Sure, most when falling to their deaths would think of themselves and how much they wish to live, but her, she is wishing she hadn't disobeyed her mother. The girl closes her eyes as she regrets just about everything. That seeing someone in the dead of night was a bad idea. Anything from vampires to werewolves and everything else which lurks in the dark could easily get her. Much like the demon who had brought her to the ruin.

  
Of course, her mother had been right, and she'd never be able to apologize.

  
And as she fell, suddenly it was as though her momentum had stopped. It wasn't painful as landing from such height would be, but almost relieving. The fluttering of wings told her there was a creature nearby, and she wondered if the adult demon had returned, catching the live prey so it’s offspring could learn to hunt... However, her pounding heart seemed to sync with her mind.

  
‘I am not going to die today’ she thought, and all of a sudden, she wasn't in the ruins or even the swamps which are known to her homeland. Bright light welled from her body a moment, before being shrouded in shadows which seemed to devour her. And just as soon as she felt hope, it was crushed, carried away when the breath knocked from her body as she landed harshly, and very suddenly, on a hard surface. Instead of the dark starry sky of Innistrad, her eyes looked up at what appeared to be low hanging clouds.

  
'But it wasn't raining, or even cloudy a few moments ago.' her mind slowly churned in wonder. Adrenalin was quickly leaving her system, leaving her tired, and allowing her to succumb to the pain in her body. Every cut and scratch suddenly began to burn, and the soft patter of rain didn't help, but as a numbing sensation seemed to spread over her, she felt useless, so much, that her eyes would not stay open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "*'s" Will appear as something which may need more explaining, and each of the occurrences will be in the notes below each chapter.
> 
> *Nightwalkers= Nightwalkers is a name the Truus family have given to any of the creatures who hunt humans in Innistrad.
> 
> Jette Truus, her family, and most of the AU of this story belong to me. Many of the mentioned creatures are from their indigenous plains, and although I gave them "names" I do not own the creatures.


End file.
